Most television programs contain commercial breaks that include numerous advertisements. The constant bombardment of advertisements often results in a poor user experience. One simple method to avoid advertisements is to use the television's mute function to turn off the audio during commercial breaks. This method, however, still forces users to view the advertisements during commercial breaks. Other attempts have been made to detect and remove advertisements during commercial breaks. These methods, however, are not practical either due to technical issues or legal issues.